


Big Trans Fun Time

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Gendervoid Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune accidentally outs himself and then invites Melanie to the widely known Big Trans Fun Time. [She doesn't go.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Trans Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> [dubstep noises] hello welcome to the club everyones nb and trans

“Don’t you ever just, you know, question it?” Neptune asked, rubbing his face with his hands. He was sprawled out on the chair while Melanie had taken the couch. Interestingly enough, while he hadn’t really made the right moves on her that night he went with Yang to the club, they did happen to bump into each other a week later at the grocery store. It had to be the most domestic thing that could’ve possibly happened, given the situation. It turned out that when she wasn’t in the work environment, Melanie was pretty cool. They’d ended up being friends, by some bizarre pull of fate.

Neptune liked hanging out with Melanie. She was cool, and her friends where actually kind of cool. But when he was in more casual clothes, well. He tended to forget things. He was used to hanging out with his team and RWBY and JNPR. Then he got comfortable with Melanie and he just forgot that it wasn’t a day to day thing for a boy to be wearing a binder under his shirt.

“Shut the fuck up, Nep,” Melanie said, with an eye roll. “You did not have to go into a rant about how you’re a big trans.”

Neptune threw his arms in the air. “But you did the scream, I know the drill, you’re going to freak out because that’s what you always do. It’s basically the rules!”

“Wow, I can’t believe you just labeled me as cis like that. And to think I trusted you and you turn around and just call me something like that,” Melanie said in an overdramatic tone, gesturing in a way and very obviously teasing.

Neptune basically jumped out of the chair. “What? You mean you’re trans too?” he asked, completely dumbfounded.

Melanie rolled her eyes again. “I never tried to hide it, you big dork. I’ve literally left estrogen hanging around the house while you’re here. I’m surprised you never noticed.”

“Well, I just, I’m sorry, Nora always leaves hers out too I must have just phased the two together in my brain or something? That’s doesn’t make sense, but my brain doesn’t either right now,” Neptune rambled.

Melanie started laughing, half paying attention to the television as she flipped through the channels. “Do you always get like this when someone comes out to you?”

“When Ruby and Blake told me they were genderfluid and gendervoid, respectively, I cried for at least thirty minutes,” Neptune said, face completely straight. “We skipped all responsibilities for the day and went and had a Big Trans Fun Time in town.”

Melanie smiled. She knew who Ruby and Blake where just enough to paint a very nice scene in her head. “Big Trans Fun Time? Is that what you guys have been doing when you’ve disappeared a day?” she asked.

Neptune nodded excitedly. “Yea, it’s really fun, usually every other weekend. Me, Ruby, and Nora go the most consistently but I think about everyone’s been at least once. Depends on how confident everyone is feeling, ya know? I mean it’s called Big Trans Fun Time, the official title, but it’s more like Big Probably Not Cis Fun Time. You could come with us next time if you wanted.”

“I don’t think I should. It’ll ruin my reputation to be seen with you kids out in public, after all. You know that, Nep,” Melanie replied, only half teasing.

“You’re twenty years old.”

“Thanks, wasn’t sure anymore. Glad I did end up being older than you, that would have been embarrassing otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is some of the worst characterizations ive ever done imo but hey.  
> why is neptune staying for a very extended period of time at beacon? who knows, i dont. why does this just fade out with no real accomplishments? who knows, i dont.  
> *throws rarepair at you* uhhh,,, its rwby relationship week right??? yea well go with that.


End file.
